


scarf

by EmmyLouWho



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyLouWho/pseuds/EmmyLouWho
Summary: Written for the 2018 Winter Drabble Challenge.Prompt: Scarf





	scarf

Louis’ holding the present like it’s precious, peeling the tape carefully. 

“I hope you like it.” 

“I will,” Louis says, looking offended that Harry would suggest otherwise. 

“You haven't even seen it yet!”

“Don’t need to,” Louis says. “It’s from you, so I love it already.” 

He finally peels the paper open, revealing a thick, neatly knitted blue scarf, tassels on both ends. 

“To match your eyes.” 

“I love it,” Louis says, grinning up at him. 

“Here.” Harry loops the scarf around Louis’ neck, using the closeness as an excuse to press a kiss to his cheek. “Nice and cosy.”


End file.
